oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ranged armor
For a full list of items and their stats worn in the body slot, see this table. This is a list of the amour that is generally worn by players who are using the Ranged skill. Ranged armour tends to have high Ranged attack bonuses and good Magic Defence bonuses. Ranged armour is usually made from animal hides, tanned Dragonhide, or some other type of leather. Ranged Armour sets Ranged Armour pieces Set Items Leather Leather armour is good for beginning rangers. They are very cheap and can also be crafted. It comes in 3 types: *Soft leather armour - No level requirements. *Hard leather armour - Level 1 Ranged and 10 Defence *Studded leather armour - Level 20 Ranged and 20 Defence to wear the body. * Coif - Level 20 Ranged (part of the studded leather set but often used with the higher level sets due to level requirement). * Leather cowl * Leather body * Leather boots * Leather chaps * Leather vambraces * Hard leather body * Spiky vambraces * Studded body * Studded chaps Frog-leather armour Frog-leather armour is only available to members. Frog-leather armour is made by the Dorgeshuun goblins. Players must have level 25 Ranged and level 25 Defence to wear this armour. This armour is bought from Reldak in Dorgesh-Kaan. * Frog-leather body * Frog-leather chaps * Frog-leather boots Snakeskin Snakeskin armour is only available to members. Snakeskin armour can be made through the Crafting skill from snakeskin, which can be obtained by killing snakes that appear in the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup, Temple Trekking minigames or by killing snakes at Mos Le'Harmless Island. The whole snakeskin set is hardly worn by rangers due to the huge amount of snakeskin hides needed. However, the Snakeskin boots and bandana offer most rangers a much cheaper alternative to the highly priced Ranger boots and Robin hood hat. * Snakeskin bandana * Snakeskin body * Snakeskin chaps * Snakeskin vambraces * Snakeskin boots Dragonhide Dragonhide armour is the most popular and the recommended armour players wear when ranging. Free players can only wield green dragonhide armour, and must complete the Dragon Slayer quest to wear the body. Blue, red, and black dragonhides are only available to members. Members can also craft dragonhide armour. Trimmed and gold-trimmed versions on green and blue dragonhide armour have same stats as normal. Trimmed versions cannot be crafted. They can only be obtained through clue scrolls. Green dragonhide * Green d'hide body * Green d'hide chaps * Green d'hide vambraces Blue dragonhide * Blue d'hide body * Blue d'hide chaps * Blue d'hide vambraces Red dragonhide * Red d'hide body * Red d'hide chaps * Red d'hide vambraces Black dragonhide * Black d'hide body * Black d'hide chaps * Black d'hide vambraces Blessed dragonhide There are six types of Blessed d'hide armour, each representing the six gods - Guthix (green), Saradomin (blue), Zamorak (red), Armadyl (white), Bandos (brown), and Ancient (purple). The armour has the same stats as those of black d'hide armour except for a +1 Prayer bonus on each piece. * * * * Treasure Trail Rewards * Ranger boots * Robin hood hat * Rangers' tunic Spined armour Spined armour is only available for members and is Fremennik armour for rangers. Players must complete The Fremennik Trials in order to equip the body, legs, and helm. The helm, body, and chaps provide a slight Ranged attack bonus. Spined armour cannot be bought from stores and instead has to be earned from drops by the Dagannoths under Waterbirth Island. * * * * * Karil's set Members can obtain a set of Ranged Barrows equipment, Karil the Tainted's set, as a reward from the Barrows minigame. When a player is ranging with the complete set, including Karil's crossbow, some Ranged attacks have a chance of reducing the opponent's Agility level. It requires 70 Ranged and Defence to wear. * * * Void Knight equipment The Ranger helm grants the player a +10% bonus towards accuracy and a 20% increase in damage if the player is wearing the rest of the Void Knight equipment. It requires 42 Attack, Strength, Defence, Hitpoints, Ranged, and Magic along with 22 Prayer to buy (for 850 Pest Control points) and wear them. As some players find it more effective to wear full black dragonhide armour than a full set of Void Knight armour, due to the Defence bonuses, this item is not frequently bought. However, those who do buy it can see a higher max hit and a higher average hit. Additionally, it classes as a hybrid set, and as such gives equal Magic, Ranged and Melee Defence, thus making it an alternative choice in minigames where hybridding is common. * Void ranger helm * Void knight tophahaha * Void knight robe * Void knight gloves Note that the armour is only range-based if you are wearing the Void Ranger helm; if you are, your Ranged damage is increased by 20%. Armadyl Armadyl armour is high level Ranged armour, and it gives some of the best Defence available to rangers. However, Armadyl armour is rarely seen as it is hard to obtain and is expensive to buy. It is dropped by Kree'arra and his three sergeants in the God Wars Dungeon. * Armadyl helmet * Armadyl chestplate * Armadyl chainskirt Third age Third-age ranger armour is high-level Ranged armour, and currently the second best non-degradable Ranged armour (just like its Melee and Magic counterparts). Members can obtain a set of 3rd Age ranger armour as a possible reward from level 3 Treasure Trails; however, the armour is very rare and extremely expensive (it is the most expensive Ranged armour in the game). Third Age ranger armour is reportedly made from white dragonhide. It requires 65 Ranged and 45 Defence to wear. * Third age ranger coif * Third age ranger top * Third age ranger chaps * Third age ranger vambraces Best F2P Ranged Armour Setup Note: Since fancy boots and fighting boots have a -1 ranged attack bonus, leather boots are better. There are no rings available in F2P that give any stat increases. Highest F2P Range Attack and Defense Bonuses: |} = Best P2P Ranged Armour Setup Category:Prayer items Category:Armour Category:Ranged armour Category:Ranged items Category:Ranged Category:Defence